Chibi Chaos
by Siv the Fish
Summary: Up for adoption! Ed and Al turn chibi and Roy must take care of them. Currently being put on hold. Roy becomes the father we all know he wants to be for the boys.
1. How it all got started

New fanfic here! Sorry for all those reading this but I been plagued with this idea for quite some time now. A lot is based off the manga (which is evil!) so you might be a bit confused. Other than that…sit back, relax and watch the insanity unfold as the two brothers torture Roy Mustang and the other officers.

**Ages chibi age**

**Ed-15 6 **

**Al-14 5**

"Guaranteed Siv good or your review back." .

"It'll work this time Al!" Came the excited voice of our favorite longhaired alchemist. Edward and Alphonse Elric where in an old, abandoned building near the military headquarters trying to get their bodies back. Al clinked and clacked as he moved to get a better look at the book that Ed was looking at. Ed was making a giant circle since Alphonse needed circles.

"And that about does it, Al!" Announced Ed his boots crunching the loose debris on the floor. Al and Ed moved side by side towards the circle and placed their hands down on the edge of the intricately drawn circle.

The power of alchemy raced through the air like a great gush of wind. Ed gasped as not only his leg stump and right shoulder hurt but also the rest of him. If wasn't Ed occupied with his own pain he would've noticed that Al was becoming human once again. There was a flash of blinding light.

Roy Mustang's P.O.V (Sort of)

Roy Mustang sighed as he continued to look up and down the empty streets looking for the Elric brothers. As he gave a lazy look down he spotted two little boys digging in the trash. What stopped him to take a second look was the blond boy's hairstyle; it was exactly like Ed's except he did have a braid. The brown haired boy looked really familiar, like from a picture he had seen before.

"Hey there, you boys!" Called Mustang towards the now frightened duo picking through the garbage. The boys made a break for it but where caught by the older man. In their struggle Roy paid little attention to the pretty circle that the blondie was drawing on the ground.

SHOOM! Roared the sound of an alchemic reaction and a huge slab of concrete flew from the circle right into Roy's stomach. Needless to say Mustang let the boys go and they booked it! Roy grunted as he raised his gloved hand and snapped his fingers to produce a spark.

He stopped short to realize he was going to use his technique on two small boys! He stopped as the two boys escaped.

Back at the Office

Mustang was sitting down and thumbing through the mountain of paperwork on his desk when the door opened. Armstrong came in with two boys under each are that looked like…

"I see you boys finally made it." Sneered the Flame alchemist at the struggling boys.

"You know you two boys remind me of two other boys named Edward and Alphonse Elric."

The boys stiffened.

If you believe in equivalent exchange please review now. Wish my sister and brother where as cuddly as Al, but alas they as cuddly as a hungry polar bear. ;


	2. Roy

Chibi-small/small person Sorry for the misspelled words and such! Thanks to all the lovely reviews they where all so great! Siv-chan feels loved now! 

P.S I don't do the whole Major thingy so blah!

Both boys loosened up visibly at the mention of those names. The boy with golden eyes leaned forward and proclaimed loudly-

"How do you know our names!"

The whole office gasped at this strange phenomenon; were those boys really the Fullmetal Alchemist and his walking suit of armor? The blond alchemist named Armstrong sat Little Ed and Al down.

"What happened Ed? Why where you in that part of town?" Questioned Roy towards the tiny blond as the auburn boy gripped the blonde's shirt tightly. The boy named Ed snarled, unafraid, back at the Flame Alchemist,

"I don't know! We were just about to eat lunch at home and poof we were in that strange room. We left the room to find something to eat when you showed up all scary like!" Screeched back Ed breathing heavily.

The room was silent before there was a knock on the door. In came the Fuhrer, and his merry band of followers. The whole room, except for the Chibi Elric bros., snapped to salute. The man's uninjured eye slid gracefully towards the tiny boys huddled together on the floor.

He smiled softly before knelling before the tiny duo. The older boy slowly loosened as the man reached out and picked Ed up by his armpits. He then proceeded to throw the tiny child up into the air. Ed issued a loud high-pitched squeal of joy when the Fuhrer caught him again. He set the chibi down and announced that the boy weighed twenty-five pounds.

And did the exact same throwing and catching process and announced that Al weighed around thirty pounds. (Heck if I really know how much they weighed!)

"Now we got that settled there is the matter of who is to take care of these two."

Stated the one eyed man in a stern tone, as everyone in the office obviously got uncomfortable.

"No volunteers eh? Well how about…you?" Asked the Furor pointing directly towards the one and only Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang. Who in turn looked dumbfounded.

"But sir-" Stuttered the black haired man. The older man (the President) held up his large hand.

"Now first of all they need cloths. Ed looks like he needs boots and socks…" Chattered King Bradley as his eyes scanned Ed's tiny feet that where clad in mere flip-flops. The list went on for a few more seconds before the list finally ended.

"Here are the boys and your quarters should be ready for the three of you tonight. Good luck Roy!" Said the king as he left the room, but not before turning around before he opened the door. "Be good for Uncle Roy boys!"

There was an awkward pause.

"Uncle Roy?" Asked Al tugging on the older males pant leg.

"UH?" Replied Roy.

"I gotta go bathroom."

Should I end it here or…hey you! Yes you with the pitchfork! Put that down! Alright, alright just don't kill me. SHEESH!  
!

After Al had relieved himself the trio made their way towards the newly built, temporary, library. They checked out a few basic books on alchemy then made their way towards Maes Hughes' house.

Knock Knock 

"Who is it?" Came the sing a song voice of the one and only Hughes. Who in turn got the whole story.

"So you got stuck with the two boys and now you need shopping tips?" Asked Maes leaning back in his chair. Roy took a sip of his coffee before glancing over towards the Elric brothers and Hughes' little girl Elysia (misspelled?) Who where running around in circles trying to play tag.

"Alright Roy…I'll help you, but only because those boys and Elysia look so cute together. Honey, where's the camera?"

After about a billion pictures (in Mustang's opinion) they where off, first stop shoes!

Al wasn't too picky about what he wore boots or not was just dandy with him. Now Ed on the other hand had to have boots and after twenty pairs of shoes he got them! Jet black ones at that.

Now all they needs was some socks and some shirts and they'd be done! Right? Right!

BUUZZZZZZZ wrong!

"Maes?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gunna kill the President!"

"Aw its not that bad! Just kind some shirts that fit the boys and a couple of pants plus some socks and poof we're done!"

"If you say so." Muttered Roy as Ed and Al held fast onto his hands. And with that they were off, with the little Elric brothers in tow.

Sorry for the Out of Character ness! Read and Review or else Equivalent Exchange wont work!


	3. Hughes' Great Escape

Returned from hiatus by an increase in popularity. This story will be more of a cutesy drabble to lighten your day rather than a true story.

---

"Three hours Maes! Three FU-" Started Roy loudly only to be cut off sharply by Hughes.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Roy blinked. This was one of the very rare moments that Maes Hughes serious. They stared at one another for a moment before Maes turned to survey the duo picking through Roy's small collection of books. Chattering like birds the boys choose a battered and old one to study.

"What yah got there boys?" Asked the bi-spectacled man leaning forward to get a better look at the text. Grinning madly they held up the book so Maes could read the cover.

"A beginner's guide to Alchemy, eh?" Read Hughes out loud. "Do you two really understand it?"

"Yeah, more or less." Chirped the boys in unison. Shaking his head in disbelief Maes turned back towards Roy.

"Nothing less from the Elric brothers shrugged Roy just before there was a knock on the door. In three steps Hughes flung open the door to some random soldier. The man saluted Hughes and indicated that he brought the extra bed for the boys. The Fuhrer had decided that Mustang's tiny one man dorm was perfect for him and two hyperactive boys. Sadly this meant room for only one extra bed, luckily the two shared a bed back home anyway so it was ok. After much grunting and pushing the tiny cot fit snugly against the wall. Wiping the sweat off his brow Roy dismissed the soldier.

"Well that was fun." Muttered Hughes whipping off his glasses to clean them. "Sorry I can't stay longer, but its about time for dinner." With that the black haired Lt. Colonel was gone.

"Uncle Roy?" Came the most pitiful voice he ever heard. Looking down he saw little Alphonse wide-eyed and cute. "We're hungry." A small smile spread across his features as he knelt down to the blond's level.

"Well then lets go get something from the cafeteria then, come on Ed you too." Half way towards the Mess Hall Roy felt Al's tiny hand clasp onto his. What he failed to notice was Ed's look of uttered loathing just behind his back.

----

Short, but cute. It lives!!!!! I forgot the joys of chibi fics. sigh I love my fans.


	4. Notice

This is up for adoption.


End file.
